Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a series of films. A sixth one is in the making. A few of the major characters are resurrected from the dead. Before the films * Salazar's Grandfather - Killed by Barbossa * Salazar's Father - Killed by Barbossa * Captain Morgan - Killed by cannonfire from the Silent Mary. * Lieutenant Lesaro - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Officer Santos - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Officer Moss - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Spanish Soldier - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Spanish Officer - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Officer Magda - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. * Captain Armando Salazar - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. The Curse of the Black Pearl * Butler - Shot in the head by Pintel. * Matelot - Stabbed in the back by Maximo. * Sentry - Throat cut by Koehler. * Sailor - Impaled by Scarus. * Steersman - Stabbed by Twigg. * Jacoby - Had a grenade shoved into his ribcage by Will, who then shoved him out of the moonlight, causing him to explode along with Weatherby and Monk. He died when the curse was lifted. * Weatherby - Shoved out of the moonlight by Will, then exploded along with Jacoby and Monk. He died when the curse was lifted. * Monk - Shoved out of the moonlight by Will, then exploded along with Jacoby and Weatherby. He died when the curse was lifted. * Hector Barbossa - Shot in the heart by Jack with the one shot in his pistol, which he was saving for him. This wouldn't have killed him (as he was immortal due to a curse), except that Will returned the last medallions, with his blood on it, into the chest, thus breaking the curse and causing the gunshot to kill Barbossa. He was later resurrected by Tia Dalma and reformed. * Grapple - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Mallot - Pushed into the ocean by Elizabeth with a lifeboat and later drowned when the curse lifted. * Koehler - Stabbed in the stomach by Norrington, after the curse was lifted. * Nipperkin - Bled out once the curse is lifted, his arm having been chopped off whilst he was cursed. Debatable? Dead Man's Chest * Turkish Prisoner - Killed by Ravens. * Large Sailor - Eaten by the Kraken. * Short Sailor - Eaten by the Kraken. * Captain Hawkins - Stabbed by Ian Mercer. * Leech - While he and part of the crew were racing the other half of the crew in the cage, climbing up, he grabbed a snake by mistake, causing them to let go, and the rope on the round cage to break, sending them falling to their deaths. * Duncan - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Moises - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Crimp - Fell to his death along with Leech. * Ho-Kwan - Killed by a poison dart fired by a Pelegosto warrior. * Chaplain - Throat slit by Greenbeard, under Jones' command. * Captain Bellamy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Bursar - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Deckhand - Killed by the Kraken. * Quartermaster - Killed by the Kraken. * Sailor - Stabbed by Penrod, under Jones' command. * Cook - Stabbed by Palifico, under Jones' command. * Sweepy - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Very old man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Irish man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Crippled man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Skinny man - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Lejon - Pulled underwater and drowned or eaten by the Kraken. * Jack Sparrow - Eaten by the Kraken, who then sank his ship, sending both to Davy Jones's locker. He later returned to the world of the living when Will, Elizabeth, and the others came to save him. At World's End * The Kraken - Mentioned to have been killed by Davy Jones under Beckett's orders, and its body is later seen. * Cabin Boy - Hung under the orders of Lord Beckett. * Park - Shot by Mercer. * EITC Second lieutenant - Blown up by Tia Dalma. * Lian - Shot by Mercer. * Steng - Stabbed in the mouth by Sao Feng. * Governor Weatherby Swann - Killed off-screen on Lord Beckett's orders. * Sao Feng - When his ship was hit by the Flying Dutchman's cannon, he was thrown backwards and impaled on a piece of wood. * James Norrington - While helping Elizabeth and the other prisoners escape, was impaled by a deranged Bootstrap Bill using a harpoon. * Askay - Shot by Edward Teauge. * Ian Mercer - Face smothered by Davy Jones using his tentacles, choking him. Jones did this to take the key to the Dead Man's Chest back. *'Morey' - Decapitated by Barbossa. *'Hadras' - Fell into the maelstrom after Jack shot Jones's hand, causing him to drop the Dead Man's Chest onto Hadras's head, sending him falling overboard. *'Maccus' - Fell in the Whirl Pool when Jack the Monkey was launched at him by Pintel and Raggeti *''William Turner II'' - Stabbed in the chest by Davy Jones with Norrington's sword. However, he was able to stab Jones's heart, with help from Jack, so the crew cut out his heart, and he was resurrected, immortal, and became (temporaly for 19 tears) Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *'Davy Jones' - Jack took Jones's heart and helped Will stab it with his broken sword, killing Jones and sending him falling into the maelstrom. (Note: In Dead Men Tell No Tales, it is implied that he was either resurrected or briefly appeared as a spirit to haunt Will once.) *'Lord Cutler Beckett' - Blown up by a gunpowder explosion caused by the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman firing on his ship, the Endeavour. On Stranger Tides *Spanish Castaway - Died of his wounds. *Royal Guard - Shot by Teague. *Cook - Burned by Blackbeard with Greek fire as a punishment for mutiny. He was later turned into a zombie. He died along with all of the other zombies after Blackbeard's death. *Providence Sailor - He probably died at sea, as he jumped overboard while the ship was in the middle of the ocean. *Mermaid - Stabbed by Ezekiel. *Derrick - Drowned and eaten by the mermaids. *Purser - Blown up when gunpowder aboard his boat exploded. *Gillette - Stabbed by Yeoman then sliced across the back by Blackbeard. *Theodore Groves - Shot by the Spaniard. *Quartermaster - Died with Blackbeard. *Gunner - Died with Blackbeard. *Yeoman - Died with Blackbeard. *Master at arms - Died with Blackbeard. *Cookey - Died with Blackbeard. *'Edward Teach (Blackbeard)' - Stabbed by Barbossa with a poisoned sword, then tricked by Jack into drinking from the cup of the Fountain of Youth without the mermaid's tear, and as a result was destroyed by a water cyclone, reducing him to a skeleton. Dead Men Tell No Tales * Bonnet - Killed by the Ghost Crew. * Young Monarch Soldier - Slain by the Ghost Crew. * Petty Officer Cole - Stabbed in the back by a member of the Ghost Crew. * First Officer Wade - Slain by the Ghost Crew. * Officer Maddox - Slain by the Ghost Crew. * Captain Toms - Neck snapped by Salazar. * Old pirate - Stabbed by a Ghost Crew soldier. * Pirate with Broom - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * Pirate Captain - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * Ghost Crew Soldier - Disintegrated when he followed Jack onto land. * Young Essex Soldier - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * Young officer - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * British Officer - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * Lieutenant John Scarfield - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. * Lieutenant Lesaro - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Santos - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Moss - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Spanish Soldier - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Spanish Officer - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. * Officer Magda - Drowned after Salazar accidentally knocked him off of the anchor into the ocean below. *'Captain Armando Salazar' - Attempted to kill Jack and his crew by climbing the Black Pearl's anchor. Jack gave Barbossa his sword and plummeted down towards Salazar, stabbing him in the back and sending him falling into the ocean below. *''Hector Barbossa ''- Unwilling to let his daughter and friends die, he took Jack's sword and plummeted towards Salazar, stabbing him in the back. He managed to kill Salazar but he fell into the ocean depths soon after, sacrificing himself. Category:Film series Category:Disney Category:Deaths Category:Zombies